memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amerind
Edit war If you have comments about the content of the article, place them here: * The lines in this episode specifically said: : "It's unbelievable. Growth ... exactly like that of Earth on a planet half a galaxy away." : "I'd swear they're American Indians." : "They are, Doctor. A mixture of Navajo, Mohican, and Delaware, I believe." Sounds an awful lot like the content in the original version of this before this little edit war, no? --Alan del Beccio 17:25, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I don't understand why some users can't comply with policy an put removed information in a talk page. :Especially if they are completely unfamiliar with the source material -- this dialogue is taken directly from the episode and script. --- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:51, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::If the name of the planet was never revealed on screen, and therefore this name is non-canon, why is this article here? Aholland 04:02, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :::It may not be wholly canon, but the existance of this planet is certainly canon and therefore worthy of a page. For lack of a canon title for this planet, we fall to the next most canon source - the script. If a canon source were to rename this planet, then this article would be moved immediately. --The Rev 18:54, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::If it was used in the script the above does work. I just don't have access to, and don't know anyone who does have access to, the script. Aholland 19:19, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::::The planet's name in the script is likely derived from the term 'Amerindian', a portmanteau of 'American Indian'. 23:05, 16 June 2006 (UTC) 18th Century? How do we know these people were transplanted in the 18th century? There's no mention of that date in the episode. Trek history (talk) 06:22, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :iirc I've already removed these guys from 18th century years ago because of the same concern,... so yeah, you may have a point -- Capricorn (talk) 09:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I've been looking into this a little more, and now I DO actually think they came from the 18th Century. While no date is given in the episode, Spock does say that the Preservers rescued "cultures which were in danger of extinction," and that the Amerind people are "a mixture of Navajo, Mahican, and Delaware." According to Wikipedia, " ." And, " ." Finally, " ." This tells us that these three cultures were in danger of extinction in the late 18th Century, which is thus a probable date for the Preservers visit to Earth. I'm pretty new to this site - is the above a satisfactory explanation for the 18th Century date? Trek history (talk) 04:51, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::No, they are not. Only these resources can be used in articles, and only information directly from the episodes or films can be used in-universe. - 05:22, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm sure with a bit of research one can make an excellent case for for them having been taken in the 18th century. But as interesting and valuable as that kind of analysis may be, this particular site just isn't the right place for that kind of stuff. As an encyclopedia we strive to stick with what was in the episodes, and leave the theorizing to others. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:08, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :::I think its worth noting in the bgsection that "Real-world history suggests that the abductions of the Native Americans from Earth occurred in the 18th century, as this was the time period they were all in danger of becoming extinct." with the above mentioned cites. We however don't know how long the transit from Earth to Amerind took. Did they have the Native Americans in cryo-stasis while looking for a suitable planet, or was it a long range instantaneous transport. That part just hasn't been established. --Pseudohuman (talk) 18:24, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Cool! Well, I'm sorta new here and don't feel comfortable editing any main article pages just yet. It currently still says "In the 18th century, several threatened tribes, including a mixture of Navajo, Mohican, and Delaware Indians, were transplanted from Earth to Amerind by a group known to them as the Wise Ones." I'll let you guys edit as you see fit. Trek history (talk) 03:31, March 23, 2014 (UTC)